Ice Cream
by missymagi
Summary: Cana teases Gray with some ice cream. Gray x Cana. One shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything to do with Fairy Tail, that would be the wonderful Hiro Mashima**

Gray leaned back against the bar. His arms crossed over his chest. He watched the beautiful brunette lick her vanilla ice cream, real slowly and enticingly. Oddly, the brunette wasn't in her usual stupor.

As if she knew the ice mage was watching her, Cana winked as she gave her ice cream, a nice, long lick.

Gray looked away. He suddenly felt really warm, which was odd for him considering he was an ice mage.

He left the guild in a hurry. "Graayy," a delicious voice purred. He turned around. "You look a little hot. Maybe you should have a lick of my super cold ice cream?" She gave it another seductive lick, making sure he saw her swirl her tongue on the very top of it.

His mouth went dry, "Ca-Cana." She crept closer to him, making sure her boobs bounced with every step she took and that her hips swung deliciously, side to side.

Gray was almost hypnotized. She was now right in front of him. She licked it directly in his face "C'mon, Gray," she challenged.

_Always mischievous aren't you, Cana,_ Gray thought. Not wanting to look weak, he gave the ice cream a very nice lick.

Cana blushed. She was only playing around. She watched Gray give it another lick. His icy eyes burning into hers. She felt an itch in a very uncomfortable place. _I can't be feeling this way about Gray! _"That's enough!" She pulled the ice cream away abruptly causing it to fall all over her boobs.

Gray darkly grinned. There was an unfamiliar glint in his eyes. "Gray?" Cana question. Gray leaned down and before Cana realized what he was doing, he was licking the ice cream off breasts. He roughly sucked her right breast. "Mhmmm," she moaned. "Grayy."

At this point, Cana was soaked. The boy wrapped his arms around her back to unclasp her blue bra-like shirt. Cana gasped as he placed his mouth her nipple. He kissed and suckled and Cana continued to moan loudly.

Before she knew it, Gray's lips were on top of hers. She pushed Gray against the wall, planning on taking his shirt off, but he already beat her too it. She chuckled_, Gray's specialty_. He also had taken his pants off, wearing nothing but boxers. Cana sucked on his neck and worked her way down. She kissed his chest, sucked on his nipple and continued kissing down to the rim of his boxers.

Cana could see the huge bulge. She smiled inwardly. She knew Gray would be big (she had seen him completely naked before when Natsu stole Gray's boxers, but this was completely different.).

Gray froze as Cana's lips kissed the bulge. He pulled her back up and began to suck on her neck. Cana let out another loud moan.

Gray stuck his hands into her pants and begin to finger her. He was surprised by how wet she was. His penis pulsed painfully.

"Gray!" Cana cried as Gray's rhythm picked up speed. "Don't stop. Oh. OHH!" She came.

Gray pulled his fingers out and licked them slowly and carefully, while keeping eye contact his her.

Cana practically ripped off her pants and pulled off her black thong. She pushed Gray to the floor. She didn't question when Gray's boxers had come off.

She gave his huge cock a good rub, "Uhhh," he groaned.

"Cana!" He cried when Cana slid her wet womanhood across his penis.

"Fuck me, Gray!" She gasped as their hips collided. She slammed down on his penis. Gray hissed. Cana pulled herself back up, torturously slow and just as slowly, she slid back down. Just as she was going up again, Gray grabbed her hips and slammed her down again. "I like it when you take charge," She winked.

Cana picked up her pace and Gray would thrust to meet her half way. The two of them were in perfect bliss. Gray lolled at her boobs that would jiggle with her up and down motions. Cana was mesmerized by Gray's lustful eyes.

The pressure was too much for Gray, "CANA!" He spilled himself inside her.

The look on his face was too much for Cana. Her walls caved, "GRAY!"

They both panted. Cana slid out of him, but collapsed her body on top of him. "We…should…really do this…again…sometime!" she breathed.

"…Yeah," Gray panted.

* * *

><p><strong>As per request! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**And I hope all of you guys enjoyed this! **

**Please let me know what you think! **


End file.
